Oh what a night
by KiKi4
Summary: Dean brings Rory to a StarsHollow High party...D/R/J
1. Default Chapter

Title: Oh what a night  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own the characters in my story or anything about Gilmore Girls.  
  
Rating : PG-13... maybe R later, just to be safe.  
  
Pairing : D/R/J  
  
Summery : This take place after "There's the rub"  
  
***  
  
"Come on Ror, it's gonna be fun" Dean says while letting himself fall back on Rory's bed.  
  
"Oh... I don't know..."she let herself fall at his side "...since I left for Chilton, I don't feel like I'm part of Stars Hollow High people anymore, Lane is the only one I'm still talking to... they wouldn't want to see me there. Plus, since when are you such a party animal?" Rory says, teasing him.  
  
"You must be kidding, I never go to this kind of thing... or hang out with my school friends, and the guy who's throwing it is a good friend of mine, so I just thought it would be nice to go... and bring you with me, it's about time you meet some of my friends."  
  
"I've met Todd" she says, trying to sound convincing.  
  
"You think he's the only one I've contact with?"  
  
"No, that's not what I meant, it's just since my mom will be gone tonight, I was looking to spend time with you tonight, alone" she smiles to him "Maybe we could rent a movie... or do other things" she approaches him and kiss him.. After a moment, he brakes the kiss.  
  
"As much as I like to do "other things" with you, I really wanna go to this party" making his sad puppy eyes "So, will you go with me... please?"  
  
"Fine, I give... but you'll have to make it up to me, this his a huge sacrifice I'm doing" Rory says with a big smile on her face.  
  
"So I guess it will take a huge compensation then."  
  
"Good guess mister." with that, he kisses her passionately.  
  
"Hurm hurm!"  
  
"Mom!" Rory says sounding unhappy.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt guys" Lorelai says with only her head appearing in the room.  
  
"That's ok, but you know the part of your anatomy that's attach to you wrist actually makes noise when you put in contact with the door using a little energy" Rory says with an annoying look on her face.  
  
"Funny funny girl, I just came here to say that I'm leaving now, there's money on the table if you need some. Oh, and if your grandma calls again, just tell her I'm in the shower." "She might want you to call her back."  
  
"Tell her I'm very dirty."  
  
"Mom, why can't I just tell her you went out on a date"  
  
"Cause, she'll ask tonnes of questions that I don't want to answer to, you know how moms are." "Yes, I surely do."  
  
"Just don't answer the phone...except if it's me of course."  
  
"How would I know?"  
  
"Ok, let's see, I'll ring once then hang up, ring twice then ha..."  
  
"Good bye Lorelai" Rory says standing up and pushing her mother out of her room "Have a good time."  
  
_________________________________________  
  
A/N: So that's it for chapter one, please send feedback! 


	2. The shirt incident

Title: Oh what a night  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own the characters in my story or anything about Gilmore Girls.  
  
Rating : PG-13... maybe R later, just to be safe.  
  
Pairing : D/R/J  
  
Summery : This take place after "There's the rub"  
  
*** Chapter 2  
  
"Dean man, you came!" a blond guy shouts as soon as they walk in the house. He carries a big bottle of beer in his hand and he seems to have problems standing. "I'm surprised, I didn't thought you liked party."  
  
"Well, it seems like one of us do" Rory says in Dean's ear.  
  
"I see you brought someone, nnniiiice" Putting his arm around Rory's shoulder, "Baby, I'm Jason and you are..?"  
  
"Well I'm..." Rory stars saying a little uncomfortable.  
  
"She's Rory, my girlfriend." Dean interrupts with a really serious look..  
  
"Oh, girlfriend, I see" quickly taking his arm off Rory and spilling beer on her shirt "Oups, I'm sorry, so see you later Dean", with that he walks away, making his way into the crowd.  
  
"Whoa, I don't know what was his problem, your shirt is all messed up." Dean says putting his arms around Rory's waist.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'll go wash it out, I can't believe how many people there's in here" She takes a look around, some were dancing to very loud hip hop music, others were drinking and playing cards, "I'll try to find the bathroom, go see your friends, I'll meet in a sec." She gives him a kiss and stars climbing the stairs, trying not to walk on the peolple who were involved in pretty hot make-out sessions in the stairs. She manages to find the bathroom with at least five people in a row waiting to get in. She tries to cross her arms in a way that will hide the mark right on her chest.  
  
The room was painted in a very shiny orange and a motif of tropical fruits appears everywhere on the walls and on the curtains. "Humm...juicy" Rory thought when she finaly enters the room. She stars to rub up her shirt, but the more she rubs, the more visible the mark gets.  
  
"Hey, need some help with that?" Says a familiar male voice.  
  
"Jess!... ah no that's ok, I got it"  
  
He closes the door behind him."Take it off."  
  
"What?!" Rory says, taking a step farther.  
  
"I said, take off your shirt, the only way to get rid of this kind of stain is to soak it in very hot water, unless you like being scalded?" Jess says with a seductive smile.  
  
"No, and since when are you such an expert about dirty clothes?"  
  
"I used to have this job in a dry cleaner back in New York." Rory stars to laught "What's so funny?" Jess says feeling a little insulted.  
  
"It just don't seem like your kind of job, I just don't picture you washing other people clothes that's all." Rory says still smiling.  
  
"I didn't do that kind of stuff, I just had to deal with the customers, answer the phone..."  
  
"So you were the receptionist!" Rory teases him.  
  
"Yeah, whatever, I had plenty of time to read there." He passes his hand through his hair wanting to change the subject "Ok, take that off, we gonna wash it, dry it and you will be free to go in a few minutes."  
  
"Well, this is my mom's shirt... ok turn around." she quickly unbuttons her shirt and wraps herself in a orange towel and handles her shirt to Jess. "We have to do that fast, Dean's wainting for me downstair.".  
  
"The last time I saw him, he didn't seem to miss you..." Jess quickly responds to her.  
  
"What do you mean?" Rory says very curious.  
  
"He was just dancing with some chick..." Rory all of a sudden becomes very agitated.  
  
"What!... what girl?, do I know her? Who is she Jess?...Dean never dance!...not with me anyway...What kind of dance was it?...I should go back downstair!"  
  
"Geez, calm down, your ain't going back there in a towel, aren't you?" Says a pretty amused Jess.  
  
"I guess not, please hurry!" Rory says sitting down on the orange carpet.  
  
"God relax, have a beer." Jess says looking in the direction of the pack of beers he brought with him.  
  
"I already had one tonight... except it was on my shirt!" Says a very frustrated Rory. Jess lets the shirt down, takes two beers and handles one to Rory and continue to wash her shirt.  
  
"Here you go, it's all gone...we only have to dry it now" he starts looking into the drawers for a hair drier and sits down on the orange carpet really close to Rory who has a sad look on her face.  
  
"This party sucks... can I have another beer?"  
  
*** Chapter 2 end Should Rory go back to Dean as soon as her shirt's ready or shoul she stay with Jess? 


	3. A long night...

Title: Oh what a night  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own the characters in my story or anything about Gilmore Girls.  
  
Rating : PG-13... maybe R later, just to be safe.  
  
Pairing : D/R/J  
  
Summery : This take place after "There's the rub"  
  
*** Chapter 3  
  
After her third beer, Rory begins to feel dizzy, she looks at the boy sitting next to her who is busy drying her shirt, "Jess can be really nice when he wants to", Rory says to herself.  
  
"Jess..." Rory begins.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"You shouldn't be doing this you know."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know what I mean, you should be downstairs enjoying the party with your friends" Rory says to him.  
  
" I don't mind... plus, I'm not really friends with anyone in the school, they're all jerks!"  
  
"So why did you come?" Rory says looking him straight in the eyes.  
  
"I don't know, maybe I've planned all this... I paid a guy to guy to spill beer on you so that I can spend the evening locked in a bathroom with you." He replies, smiling at her.  
  
"Yeah, whatever... anyway thank you for helping me." Rory says smiling back at him.  
  
"No problems, here pumpkin, you can put that back on and get rid of this towel, believe me orange's not your color. " Jess tells her with a smile.  
  
"Thanks for the advice" She takes off the towel and put her shirt back on, not asking him to turn around this time, the alcohol has taken away her shyness. Jess stands up an offers her his hand. He brings her up quickly.  
  
"Whoa..." Rory says felling confused.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I just feel a little dizzy", she puts her hand to her forehead "And this place is giving me a headache, I should go back there and check on my man."  
  
They get out of the bathroom and receive the complains of the people who were waiting for their turn. "Hey ! there're better places to make-out !". But Rory doesn't seem to care. She makes her way downstairs with Jess following her, they both stop at the sight of Dean on the dance floor, to Rory's relief, he was alone. Rory starts to make her way to him, staggering a little bit when a tall blonde girl jumps on him and kisses him hard.  
  
"Oh my god..."Rory says looking straight at Dean who notices her.  
  
"Rory!..that's no-" Deans begins.  
  
"Shut up!...I don't wanna hear a word from you!" Rory says almost screaming. She than runs back upstairs pushing a couple of people out of her way.  
  
"But Rory! Let me explain!" Dean screams back at her. But she was already gone. Jess ,like many others, has watched the scene, he smiles to Deans in a way that says "You just made the biggest mistake of your life...". and then turns around and go back upstairs. He finds her sitting on a bed in one of the bedrooms, it was filled with toys and must be the room of a child.  
  
"I hate him, I hate him..."Rory says with tears running down her cheeks. Jess sits next to her and takes her in his arms.  
  
"Stop crying, it ain't gonna change anything." He puts his hands on her cheeks and wipes her tears away. She puts her head on his chest, trying to control her sobbing. With her so close to him, Jess has problems to stop himself from kissing her and touching her. He lays back on the bed bringing her with him.  
  
"God, it's gonna be a long night" Jess whispers with a smile. 


End file.
